Main Story Arc
This page will chronicle the main story arc for the Sith Imperium role-playing guild in Star Wars: The Old Republic. This page is organized into episodes and chapters. Chapters are contained within episodes. An episode is an RP Arc, and chapters are significant developments within each arc. This chronicle of Sith Imperium history began on 6/9/19 following the ascension of Emperor Veldarius I Imperior as sovereign and guild-master of the Sith Imperium. It is a shortened version of the events stored in the RP Log. NOTE: Videos may include screen flickering Episode I – Crisis Chapter I – The New Beginning It has been years since the Great Transference, and the Sith Imperium is nestled safely in a secluded, empty corner of the galaxy. Slowly but surely the Sith Imperium works to regain its strength and one day reach the height of what it once was – a power to be rivaled throughout the universe. Under the reign and rulership of Lord Emperor Arestenax, the Sith Imperium flourishes and grows, slowly working its way to greatness. Suddenly, Arestenax senses a wound in the Force, a mysterious energy field created by life that binds the galaxy together. The Emperor calls a meeting of the Sith Imperium’s Dark Council to determine what to do. He announces that the wound in the Force is a result of the Great Transference. Arestenax tells them that he must return to the planet of Voss to set things right or everyone in the Imperium will die, for without intervention, a terrible multidimensional cataclysm will occur.... Chapter Overview * Arestenax understands what must be done and travels to Voss sacrificing himself to heal a wound in the Force. He names Minister Veldarius Imperior his successor. * Crown Princess Vindictiva is killed by forces of the Eternal Empire whilst attempting to buy time for her father, Arestenax, to complete his ritual on Voss. She succeeds at cost of her life, allowing Arestenax to save the Sith Imperium. Both Rodericks become one with the Force in the end. * Veldarius ascends the throne, proclaiming himself second Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. * Civil war breaks out as the Hand of the Lord Emperor, Darth Vaguest Orion, believes Veldarius is unfit to rule as Emperor. Vaguest strikes Veldarius down in combat, ascending the throne as a usurper. As the form of Veldarius makes contact with the ground, it disintegrates into whips of Force energy. * The Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Princess Azu'lae Roderick-Vizsla , is captured by "The Usurper". This, in turn, provokes the formation of a rebellion, led by the Wrath's native people: the Mandalorian Clan Vizsla. * As time passes, the rebellion grows in numbers and determination. The Wrath is rescued, but at a cost. Several members of the resistance are either killed or captured during the rebellion's gueriila strikes. One, a young cyborg with strong ties to the Chiss Ascendancy, is forcibly turned into the Usurper's weapon. The Ascendancy joins the rebellion as an ally, paving the road for an alliance with the Imperium should the war be won. * Veldarius returns by will of the Force and of his own volition. At the same time, Vaguest is captured. Ultimately, Vaguest demands a trial by combat and wins, going free. * Veldarius reascends the throne as the uncontested Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Chapter II – The Final Push It is a time of strife and conflict in the galaxy. The vicious Eternal Empire is under attack by the combined forces of the alliance, the Galactic Republic, and the Sith Empire. Empress Vaylin struggles to maintain her grasp on the Eternal Throne, and many predict her fall to be inevitable. During this time of war, the Sith Imperium secretly lends a clandestine helping hand to the alliance in an attempt to bring down the tyrant Empress. Lord Emperor Veldarius, in secret contact with alliance forces, plans to send Sith Imperium forces to help the war effort while managing to maintain an invisible visage. Troops now prepare to set out into contested space. Sith Imperium forces are advised to begin to ready themselves for the final battle. Final preparations are being made, and the Sith Imperium’s Dark Council is summoned to Solaria, the Sith Imperium’s capital, for a final meeting before the war begins…. Chapter Overview * The Dark Council is summoned and they reason that it would be in the best interest of the Sith Imperium to expand into nearby territory, taking interest in the nearby systems of Bastion, Muunilinst, Bescane, and Jaemus. * At the meeting, Lord Emperor Veldarius formulates a plan with Minister Tyrol of War to masquerade as troops from House Imperior of Alderaan in order to send aid to the Alliance and assist in taking down the Eternal Throne. Valorrak Incident * Valorrak, Apprentice to Darth Vaguest Orion, defects from the Sith Imperium citing a lack of order and goal. He manages to retreat to the Sith Empire, kidnapping Luthandalur and Empress Azu'lae. * Vaguest realizes something is up and decides to make preparations in case of an imminent conflict. Unfortunately, due to his reputation he cannot summon a force. He decides to head to the planet of Ry'llara, the Sith Imperium's first line of defense. * Vaguest arrives at Ry'llara with a small contingent of ships, and immediately realizes the situation is out of his hands. A large fleet surrounds the planet of Ry'llara and ships immediately open fire. * Darth Vaguest decides to make a tactical retreat, deciding to escape and regroup. * Valorrak contacts the entire Sith Imperium via broadcast, informing the Lord Emperor that he has two hours to send either himself or Darth Vaguest to exchange for the captive Empress and two Darths. * Veldarius arrives at Occupied Ry'llara, and makes contact with Valorrak. * Valorrak forces Veldarius to kneel in exchange for the release of the prisoners. He does so. Luckily, Minister Fo'nodow manages to disrupt the broadcast before the action is televised. * Not aware of this development, Darth Valorrak allows them all to leave. Lord Emperor Veldarius, Empress Azu'lae, Darth Luthandalur, and Darth Iclyn Wynters return to the Imperium. * Veldarius composes a speech in retaliation, rallying the Sith Imperium. This works, and citizens are rallied together under a common banner. * Soon after, Valorrak and his armada arrive before the planet of Solaria. The Battle over Solaria ensues. The Sith Imperium loses and is forced to retreat into unknown space. They blow up Solaria in the process. Following the Valorrak Incident, Sith Imperium forces roamed space for many weeks. This period would later be known as the Great Pilgrimage to historians and those who learn about it. * The Imperium roamed for a period of months, searching for a new home. In their search, they happened upon the planet of Kehver, drawn to it by large pulses of Force-energy. There they encountered an Anzat named S'roq, and he spoke of a place close by which held potential—the Eridanis Nebula. * Additional units were also deployed to neutralize a pirate threat from the planet of Djedar - they succeeded, taking a handful of pirates prisoner and re-purposing them as lackeys within the Imperium. * With the fleet safe and any threats neutralized, the Sith Imperium turns its sights on finding a new home - one safe and strong, able to serve as a bastion of power for the new order. Chapter III – New Horizons '' The Sith Imperium arrives within the Eridanis Nebula, their fleet descending upon the planet which would soon be their home. Reports begin to roll in informing the Dark Council of a potentially hostile civilization dwelling on the surface which called itself the Kingdom of Namal. As a precaution, Lord Emperor Veldarius commands the deployment of scouts, learning this kingdom consisted of a handful of large city states and multiple smaller, bordering cities. Moreover, he learns that the civilization is currently in a state of civil war. The reports detail a war-torn landscape and territory split between two factions: a group of insurgents and a group of loyalists. Veldarius and the Dark Council of the Sith Imperium see the potential in harnessing such a situation and make the decision to act quickly so as not to lose the element of surprise. The Ministry of Intelligence reports, in the presence of the ongoing conflict, that the capital city of Jen’Skaidrus should fall in short order. Sith Imperium forces are mustered as they prepare to deploy in invasion. Led by Darth Vaguest and Minister Iclyn, Sith Imperium forces land three kilometers away from the gates of Jen’Skaidrus. Mounting the offensive at long last, they attack the city by way of the main gate… Chapter '''Overview' * Sith Imperium forces deploy, taking Jen'Skaidrus in short order. As the city falls allied forces aprehend Jen'ari Toral, the ruler of the city. * Having dealt with the Loyalists, the eyes of the Imperium turn to the second faction--the Insurgents. * Sith Imperium forces persuade their way into Jen'Akumo, capital of the Insurgency, and kill Pseudopos, false king and prophet of Namal. * Allied forces distribute goods and food to the impoverished civilians. Sith Imperium occupation is welcomed as salvation rather than usurpation. Category:RP Resources